


the kids are alright

by findingpeterpan



Category: That '70s Show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingpeterpan/pseuds/findingpeterpan
Summary: Takes place after season 5, but instead of them staying home, they actually go to college. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries.
Relationships: Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde, Kitty Forman/Red Forman
Comments: 73
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was encouraged to write this. I hope you like it, but I think it's going be short. At least the first chapter.

Eric sat on the bed in his new dorm, feeling particularly overwhelmed. It wasn’t the feeling he was expecting to feel, now that he was finally away from his parents’ control. He expected to feel more free, empowered maybe. Now, he kind of wanted his mom to hug him and make him some cookies and maybe even for his dad to yell at him. 

“Hey, Hyde.” He looked over to his rebellious friend who’d only decided to go to college because he didn’t want to be the only one in the basement. Also, Eric was sure his parents had a word with him. 

“What, Forman?” Hyde was in the middle of reading some letter Eric guessed Jackie wrote him. 

“Do you feel weird at all?” 

“No.”

“No?” Eric repeated. 

“No.” 

“Okay, but man, I was expecting to feel a lot happier, you know. I mean, I am. I can finally marry Donna and get a real career and have a future away from Point Place. I just, I kind of miss home, you know.” He laid back down, staring at the Star Wars poster he had hung up on his wall. 

“Forman, man, I really don’t wanna talk about your feelings.” 

“Yeah, fine go back and read that letter from your evil girlfriend. How is Jackie by the way?” Something he’d rather not admit out loud, was that he actually missed having the tiny, bossy, very annoying girl around. 

Hyde sighed, “Fine, just telling me she starts school tomorrow.”

“And did she say that she misses you and that she loves you?” He asked in a teasing voice that resulted in him getting hit with a pillow. “Hey!”

“Shut up or I’ll tell Donna that you want to go back to your mommy.” Throwing the pillow back to him, Eric sat up, taking another glance around the room. The door immediately opened and in walked Kelso with a box of pizza in his hand. 

“Hey, guess what?” 

“You brought pizza?” Hyde suggested. Kelso sat on the floor next to Eric. 

He shook his head, “Well yeah, but no. This really hot girl came up to me and Fez and I thought she wanted me because well,” He gestured to himself and smiled in that cocky smile, “but she liked Fez. She’s outside right now, talking thing. What’s up with college chicks?” 

“Maybe it’s the fact that you have pizza sauce on your face.” Eric offered. 

“What? Nuh-uh!” But that didn’t stop him from rapidly wiping his cheek. Eric laughed, taking a slice of pizza from the box. 

“Shouldn’t we invite Donna?” Hyde asked, taking a slice for himself. 

“Nah, she’s busy hanging out with the girl from her dorm.” Kelso stated his mouth full of a bite. 

“How do you know that?” 

“I wanted to know what she looked like so I knew if I should call dibs or not.” He answered as if it was obvious. “Considering the fact that you stole my last girlfriend.” 

Hyde put his arms on his knees and leaned forward. “Your last girlfriend was Annette. And how much longer are you going to bring that up?”

“Whatever. I don’t care cause Donna’s roommate-” He was interrupted when Fez walked into the room, wearing a grin that seemed plastered on his face. 

“I got a date. For Friday. Before Kelso. Can you believe it?” He plopped down next to them and sighed dreamily. “I think I’m going to like college life


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you so much for the comments. I love reading them. I'm still concerned about how I write the characters, so if you have any suggestions, I would love them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Jackie had hated this week with a burning passion. The first day, the cheerleaders refused to let her sit with them. Then the next day, they kicked her off the team. So, she had to sit with some ninth-grade losers, as a senior! 

It was Friday now, lunch period too. Jackie found a seat alone, staring at the sandwich Mrs. Forman made her. It seemed that the woman was having a hard time adjusting to her empty nest. In fact, she’d been making her dinner, and asking if Jackie would want to stay with them a couple nights. Mr. Forman wasn’t enjoying the silence that much either. He’d been asking if she’d want to help him with a car that didn’t really need fixing and actually was bugging Bob now. It was all really weird. 

“Hi!” Someone said, snapping her out of her thoughts. In front of her were two girls, one looking far too excited to be here. “I’m Lucy, and I was thinking you maybe wanted some lunch buddies.”

“Huh?” 

“Oh, this is my friend Hannah. Sit.” She gestured to the seat next to her.

“I’m sorry, she made me come.” Hannah sat down and began to eat her lunch. 

Lucy adjusted her glasses and sighed, “Well, I know I don’t like being alone-”

Who did this girl think she was? “I’m not alone! I mean, I have friends, they’re just not here.” 

“Yes! Umm, but-Hannah, help me.” 

“She just thought you looked lonely and wanted to be your friend. She has an overwhelming need to see the whole world happy.” Jackie furrowed her brows and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Hannah! I mean, wow, look at your outfit. Do you like arts and crafts?”

“No, but I like makeup and diets and clothes. If you ever want to buy me a present though, buy me jewelry.” Jackie responded. These girls didn’t seem too bad, especially considering the fact that she had no friends here and wouldn’t want to look like a complete loser all the time. Also, it was only a matter of time before Donna forgot all about her. Donna hadn’t called her the whole week but she talked to her dad, and according to him, she was having the time of her life.

“Well, that’s so cool. I love clothes.” Lucy pointed at her floral pink dress and grinned. “Hannah and I are going to go shopping after school. Do you want to come?”

“I can’t. I’m going to visit my boyfriend. He’s in college.” She smiled at the last part. 

“Oh, Steven Hyde, right?” Hannah asked. Jackie immediately felt nervous. She’d heard during their breakup that Steven had went out with a couple girls. She desperately hoped this girl wasn’t one of them. 

She picked apart her sandwich, keeping her eyes solely focused on that. “Yeah, you know him?”

“Oh no, I just know of him.” And after that, the bell rang. Finally. 

Jackie was now outside Steven’s dorm room. Knocking, she clutched her bag tighter. Unfortunately for her, it was Eric who opened the door.

“Jackie, why are you here? Don’t you have school this week?” She looked around, and to her disappointment, he wasn’t here.

“Yeah, it’s over. I came to see Steven. Where is he?” 

“Went to get lunch.” Jackie nodded and sat on what she guessed was her boyfriend’s bed. Then she pulled out one of her stuffed unicorns and placed in the center of his pillow. She also pulled out a picture frame of her, and her only and neatly put it on his desk. 

“I’ll buy more things later.” Eric only rolled his eyes. 

“Hey, so how are… you know, my parents?”

“They’re fine. Your mom misses you though. She always makes me cookies which sucks, because I can’t eat them. I mean, I could, now that the cheerleaders kicked me off, but I won’t. She also lets me stay there when Bob and Joanne are fighting, which has-”

“Wait, you stay with my parents?”

“Yes, they said Laurie’s room, but I don’t know what she’s done in there and I don’t want to stay in your room either. I like Steven’s though because it smells like him which is great because I don’t see him every day anymore. Is he doing okay?” Jackie asked, with genuine concern.

“Umm, I mean classes haven’t started. He seems fine though. It’s Hyde.”

“How about girls? Is he interested in any of them?” This was what scared her the most. 

Eric sighed, and put his head in his hand. “No, he’s just been unpacking and hanging out with us.”

Steven walked in then, with a bag from a burger joint nearby. “Forman, what’s up with Donna, man? She’s-Jackie, what are you doing here?”

He looked surprised, but still offered a smile. She immediately got up and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Steven! You’re in college! How is it? Do you know what you’re going to do? You can be a doctor or a lawyer…” She pecked his lips and pulled him to his bed. 

“Yeah, no. Jackie, I wish you told me you were coming. I’d get you something.” He placed the bag down.

“Oh, it's fine. I have to meet Donna anyway for dinner, but I’ll see you later.” She said, kissing him again. 

“Wait, wait, where are you staying?” Eric asked, looking genuinely curious. 

“Here, with Steven.” Jackie answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Eric shook his head. “No, that’s not happening. I don’t trust you two in the same bed.”

“Eric! We’re not going to do anything. You’re here.”

“I don’t care. Just get a hotel room.”

“No, I didn’t get to see him for a whole week. I’m staying.” To make this statement final, Jackie took out a pair of pajamas and placed them in one of the drawers of the dresser. 

“Well, one of you is staying on the floor. I don’t care which one-”

“Shut it, Forman.” Steven said, rubbing his head. “You’re giving me a headache.”

“Okay, bye.” She kissed Steven and glared at Eric before walking to the door. “Also, I brought you Penelope Pink so you don’t miss me too much. I love you.”

“Aww.” Eric said, which resulted in him getting punched, extremely hard, if he may add.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I actually want to know if for the next chapter you want a Donna perspective, or you want me to continue with Jackie and then go to Donna right after that. I would have added more, but I think it was getting too long. Anyways, I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's the next chapter. I promise that the next one will be from Donna's perspective. Thank you for all the comments, they make my day!

It wasn’t the most fun being here with Donna and her college friends. They were all taller than her, smarter than her, and did seem to have their fair share of making fun of her. Of course, she wouldn’t let it show that it was getting to her because she was Jackie Burkhart and being insecure wasn’t something she felt. Or ever wanted to feel, at that.

“Donna!” She called, though the redhead was sitting directly next to her on the faux fur carpet, that she gifted, by the way!

“What, Jackie?” The trace of annoyance was there as it usually was, and usually she didn’t mind, but with the group of girls circled around her, she really wished her friend looked like she wanted to talk to her. 

She leaned closer so only Donna, and Donna alone was able to hear, “I don’t like your friends, Donna.”

In the same tone, Donna responded, “You didn’t like me either when you met me.” 

Then one of the blonde’s spoke, whose name, Jackie was guessing, was Carla, “Hey, Dee, you think you could set me up on a date with your friend, Kelso?”

“Oh, you do not want to date Michael.” She answered and Donna nodded. 

“Yeah, he’s a pig.”

“Well, Renee’s already got dibs on Fez-”

Donna laughed, and then shook her head and said, “Do you have to date my friends?” 

“Yeah, they’re cute. How about Hyde?” Of course, the statement left Jackie a little bit shocked. She’d hoped that either her best friend or boyfriend would have mentioned… never mind. 

The Blue-streaked, brunette, Olivia spoke now, “He’s hot. Especially in that black shirt he wore yester-”

“Okay, stop it.” Donna told them. 

“What, why?”

“He’s Jackie’s boyfriend.”

Carla looked at her and raised an eyebrow, “Your boyfriend? But you’re so…pink.”

She probably shouldn’t have worn the bubble-gum pink summer dress in front of Donna’s cool college friends. 

“Yes, my boyfriend.”

“But he’s so, you know, and you’re so, you know.”

Jackie crossed her arms over her chest and glared, hoping Carla would cower in fear. “Yes, we’re different. But we’re together so shut it.”

“Okay, whatever.”

Jackie pushed a strand of hair in her face and relaxed her features, “You’re not going to hit on him, right?” 

She pulled on one of her blonde curls and shrugged, “Maybe, depends on what he wants.” 

“Okay, that’s it.” Jackie tackled her in a very similar fashion she did Laurie those couple of years ago. She punched, kicked, and was able to hurt her eye but not without getting a few scratches on herself. Donna had managed to pull her off and take her out of the room before any more damage was done. 

“Jackie, what is up with you?” 

“Me? What about you?”

“What about me?”

“You haven’t called me once since you got here! Everyone else did, even Eric asked me some stupid question. I tried calling you but you’re always acting like you’re so busy and I know classes haven’t even started. And then I come, hoping to talk to you about this miserable week I’ve had and you’re more interested in spending time with these people, then listen to me. You haven’t cared at all that I’m the only one of us stuck in Point Place with no friends and no life!” There were a few people who passed by, seemingly trying to avoid the calamitous commotion.

“Jackie, I’ve been listening to your problems ever since we became friends. And I’m sorry that you’re a year younger than us, but I’m not going to be sorry that I’m enjoying myself. I found people who like what I like and talking to them is a lot more fun than talking to someone who makes fun of my size, my appearance, and my boyfriend!”

“Okay, fine. I won’t talk to you anymore then.” She very well knew this was petty but Jackie had no intention of apologizing. Or at least being the first one to do so. 

“Fine.” And with that, Donna crossed her arms over chest and went back inside, leaving Jackie to go in the opposite direction. 

It was a little past midnight now and Jackie was wrapped in Steven’s arms. Eric had finally gone to sleep, after keeping a careful eye on them for two hours. She couldn’t though, fall asleep that is. Her mind kept going back to the night of Steven’s infidelity and the concern of whether or not he would ever do it again. 

“Steven, wake up.” She ordered, shaking his arm. He didn’t. Damn him for being such a deep sleeper. 

“Steven.” She whispered again. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. 

“What? Jacks, it’s only 12:22 am, go to sleep.” 

“I know, but I need to talk to you.” She pouted, sitting crisscrossed now on the small bed. 

“Can’t it wait until morning?”

“No, it can’t.” He sat up and raised an eyebrow, gesturing for her to start talking. 

She looked down at her hands and sighed. “Jackie, you’re not talking.”

“Do you want to break up with me?” The question came out quick and she wondered if he was even awake enough to comprehend it.

“No? Where’s this coming from?”

“It’s just that, a lot of girls like you and I didn’t notice that before because well, it was Point Place and it’s a boring old town, so why would all the popular girls like you? But then, you came here, and you’re cool here. I mean, you were cool there too, but here, they think you’re good-looking, which you are. It’s just that you have more options now, and there will be girls who are pretty, maybe not prettier than me but smarter and more into those conspiracies that you’re into and they’re going to want to be with you and I just want to know if you want to be with them… Because I don’t want to get my heart broken again.” 

He paused for a moment, took a quick glance at Eric, and shook his head. “I’m not someone who’s going to give you big speeches and declarations of love so you better listen up, cause I’m only going to say this once.” She nodded. 

“Jackie, in some strange, twisted way, you became my favorite person. I don’t know why or how that happened but it did, and I like being with you. I don’t want some random girl, okay? I want you and I’m not gonna make that mistake again. I can’t promise you a lot but I’ll promise you that.”

She smiled, kissing him gently. “I love you.”

“Mmmhmm.” He closed his eyes and rested it on the wall. 

“Steven?”

“What?”

“Aren’t you going to say you love me too?” She was sure he was thinking of a snarky response, so it was a total shock when he muttered a, “I love you,” back.

“Oh Steven!” Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck. Taken off guard, he fell back onto the bed on his back, with Jackie directly on top of him. 

“Shhh, you’re gonna wake Forman.” 

She ignored his worries and sat back up with her legs over his. Now, playing with his hand, she decided to ask, “Can you say you love me in front of Carla?”

“No.”

“But, pudding pop?” She started to kiss down his neck, lightly nipping at his skin. 

“Not gonna work, angel eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Maybe it was a little cheesy. I don't know, you can tell me. Also, I've been watching The Crown, really for Princess Diana, and I loved it. Do any of you guys watch it? Anyway tell me what you think of the story and have a good day or night, whatever time you read this.


	4. Chapter 4

Donna knew very well how she’d been acting, and to be frank, she didn’t necessarily know what to do about it. She wanted to make more friends, and separate, just a bit, from the ones she had since childhood. How else was she supposed to make it out in the real world, if she relied on the same people who she’d known forever?

Now, she was with Carla, who yes, was a bit much. But she also had family friends with many popular musicians and though Donna never necessarily wanted to do radio for a career, it was still good to have some connections, if she ever chose that path again.

“I hate your stupid friend.” Carla muttered, putting ice on the bruise near her eye. 

“She’s better once you get to know her.” Donna told her, as they walked down the hall. 

“Yeah, well, I don’t want to get to know her. She’s a bitch.”

Donna didn’t know what to say at that. Of course, she wasn’t Jackie’s biggest fan right now and had no desire to actually make up with her. But she guessed it still did bother her that someone was speaking ill of her. 

“I mean, you did say you were going to hit on her boyfriend.” 

Carla looked at her in shock and clenched her jaw, “So, it was fine of her to hit me?”

“I didn’t say that. But in her defense, she’s really insecure right now and you guys weren’t easy on her.”

“Oh yeah, like you minded.” Donna shut up at that. She knew very well that she had let the girls take digs on Jackie for the hell of it. She’d thought Jackie wouldn’t have minded it and it was fun for her, because these girls were up her ally. They liked Zeppelin and her writing, and that was pretty cool. They didn’t ridicule her on her makeup or her lack of fashion skills. 

“Speak of the devil,” Carla gestured to the entrance where Hyde and Jackie were standing. It was Sunday evening and Hyde had Jackie’s bag on his shoulder and keys in his hand, so one could only guess he was taking her home. 

“Give me a sec.” Donna quickly walked over to the couple, much to Jackie’s dismay. 

“I’ll wait in the car, Steven.” She said, flashing Donna a dirty look before heading out. 

“I wasn’t planning on talking to you, midget.”

“Hey.” He greeted, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. Trying to lighten the mood, he said, “How many things does she need for just a couple of nights?” 

“She tell you everything?”

“Yeah, she did.” 

Donna sighed, “Look, Hyde, things just-”

“This is your guys’ fight. I really don’t want to get in the middle of it.”

There was a moment of silence before Donna spoke again, “You mad at me?”

“Nope. But I gotta go, it’s a long drive and she’s gonna throw a fit if she doesn’t get enough ‘beauty rest’ or whatever.” 

“Bye.” Hyde just nodded and walked out. Donna turned to go back to Carla, but it seemed she already left. Eric, however, was walking over, holding a hot dog. 

“Donna, you gotta try this. This is the best hot dog I’ve ever had.” 

She looked down at her feet and then smiled at him, before taking his arm. “Can we talk?”

They were sitting outside on a random park bench. It was quiet and a gentle gust of wind blew, but with no sunlight, it felt a bit more chillier than she would have liked. 

“So, what’d you wanna talk about?” Eric asked, wiping his mouth, though the mustard stain was still very much noticeable on his cheek. 

“I know I’ve been a little distant.”

“Oh, hey, don’t worry about it. It’s a new school, we’re all adjusting. In fact, I was talking to Hyde about it and-”

“I want to break up.” And then utter silence. Donna pulled the ring off her finger and offered it to him. 

“What?”

“Eric, we’re in college and it’s already a lot and I just, I think our relationship is going to hold me back… From getting the full college experience, you know. Like I want to travel and do stuff and I feel like if we get married, I’m not going to be able to do that.” 

Eric shook his head, seemingly loss for words. Then after a moment, he spoke, “We don’t have to get married, not now, at least.”

“It’s not even that. Listen to me. It’s just, I don’t know if you’re going to take any of this seriously, and I want to.”

“We’re separate people, Donna. And I promise I’m going to take this seriously.”

“But our dorms are so far apart and-”

Eric stood up now, “Jackie and Hyde are living in two separate towns and they’re making it work.”

“It’s just been a week. Wait till’ a month. You’ll see how messy their break up will be. I don’t want for our relationship to get too much that we can’t make it work.” 

“But you wanna break it off now?”

“I want to remember our relationship as the sweet, wonderful thing it is. I don’t want to resent you.” Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were watering. 

“Who says that’s going to happen?”

“I just don’t want to be in a relationship right now. I’m sorry. I love you but I can’t. I need to figure out who I am when I’m not with you.”

Eric sucked in a breath and sat down. He refused to look at her and just held out a hand for her to place the ring in. 

“Bye.” She whispered. And that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you want next? Hyde, Kelso, or Fez? Kitty or Red is an option too. I hope you liked it though. And I hope you aren't mad that I broke them up. And maybe Donna's making a little more sense to you. I don't know, tell me in the comments if you liked it or not. Have a great day!
> 
> Also, i am writing a lot, and I think it's cause I'm stressed. I hope you don't mind, I just leave reading the feedback, it's why I keep posting. Thank you !!
> 
> (Btw, my original end note keeps posting and I'm sorry if it's bothering anyone, I don't know how to fix it.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys. Also, I feel like I'm really turning everyone against Donna. It's fine, whatever.

After dropping off Jackie and having a very emotional Mrs. Forman give him a never-ending hug, Hyde was ready to get into his bed and have a nice, silent night. However, when he got back to his room, instead of Eric being there, it was Fez sitting quietly on his bed. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, shutting the door. 

Fez opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again to speak, “We don’t know where Eric is.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Kelso and I were having dinner and we thought Eric would want to join us because he was alone since you were dropping Jackie off.”

“Uhuh.” Hyde prodded, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“So, we came here, and Eric let us in. He looked sad and tired and told us that Donna broke up with him and then he handed us the ring.” Fez pulled out the engagement ring from his pocket and sighed, “Then he said he was going to the bathroom but it had been three hours so Kelso went to look for him. Kelso said Eric wasn’t there and so he went to look for him and told me to wait here until you came. We wouldn’t be so worried but it is a new town and he doesn’t do well with breakups.”

“Donna and him broke up? When?” The news was, of course, shocking. For all he knew, they were good.   
“I don’t know.” 

“Where’s Kelso?”

“He went out looking for him.” 

Hyde took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “Kelso, man? The guy gets lost at Funland, how is he going to find Eric?” 

Fez seemed to be contemplating this, because a look of pure regret came on his face. “It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“Any chance you know where they could be?”

“There’s a bar not too far from here. My date, Jessica told me about it on Friday when we went out dancing. She’s a ballerina.” Fez said, giddily. Hyde smirked at that.

“Come on.” The two went out the door and on their way to find Eric when they saw Kelso in the common area, flirting with some chick. 

“Kelso, man, what are you doing?” 

“Yes, you were supposed to be looking for Eric?” 

Realization dawned on his face and he said, “I forgot! This girl distracted me.” She offered a little wave, but it was clear that she was annoyed. 

“You had one job, man.”

“Well, damn, Hyde, if you knew me at all, you would know that there is a very high chance that I could be distracted by a female woman.”

“What? Just shut up, we have to find him or Red will kick my ass.”

Luckily for them, Eric was sitting at the bar, however he wasn’t drinking beer or alcohol at all. Just a bottle of soda. When he saw them, he put his hand up, gesturing for them to come over. Fez immediately pulled him into a hug. 

“You had us worried sick. We thought we’d never find you.” Eric awkwardly patted Fez’s back and smiled. 

“You guys, I’m fine. In fact, I’m better than fine. Want to know why?” 

“Why?” Kelso asked, curiously. 

“I’m glad you asked. Because this time I’m prepared. See, last time it was bad because I didn’t know what to do and I spent the whole time actually caring about Donna’s feelings. Well, that isn’t happening this time, no. Because she obviously doesn’t care about me. I mean, why would she want to break my heart again?”

Hyde grabbed the bottle out of Eric’s hand and examined it. “Are you drunk?” 

“No, it’s a sprite.” Eric laughed, sadly.

“Come on, Eric, you have class tomorrow.” Fez said, pulling him up from the seat. 

Eric shook his head. “What’s the point? Donna doesn’t think I’m up for it.”

“I’m sure she didn’t mean that, man. Come on, what did she say?”

“What did she say, Hyde? You want to know what she said? She said that you and Jackie were gonna have an even messier break up than me and Donna. Might as well break up with her now. Save yourself the heartbreak.” 

Hyde clenched his jaw, really trying not to let the words get to him. “Let’s go, prove Donna wrong.”

“How?”

Fez spoke now, “Well, you could get up from here. In my country, they say that if you want to impress a girl, you have to be better than her.”   
“Yeah, when Jackie broke up with me, I thought my life was over. Then I realized how many girls there are. You’ll meet some other ones. Now, maybe they won’t be as hot as Donna, but believe me, you’ll get your… well whatever you want.” Kelso shrugged. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Eric said with more confidence, “I’ll prove that I’m better than what she thinks.” 

With Forman asleep, Hyde went over to Donna’s dorm. He very well knew it was late, but something was bugging him. He knocked on the door, then waited for her to open it. 

Donna smiled when she saw him, though he could tell that she was a lot sadder than she was trying to show. “Hyde, what are you doing here?” 

“You really think me and Jackie aren’t gonna work?” This wasn’t something he did, at all. In fact, this comment would have never even really have bothered him if it wasn’t for the fact that it came from Donna.

She stepped out of the room, closing the door with her. “Eric told you?”

“Yeah, and I’m not upset. Not really, just curious.” 

“You know, I was upset-”

“But do you think that?”

Donna looked around and then at the floor, “Honestly?”

He nodded. “No, if I’m being honest. I mean, both you and her are so different. And you’re far apart and you both have a hard time trusting each other. You literally cheated on her because you thought her and Kelso were together. Jackie isn’t innocent either, because when she was having problems with Kelso, she kissed the cheese guy. I just don’t see you two working out, no matter how much you care about each other. If I’m being honest.” 

The thoughts hadn’t really entered Hyde’s mind. They’d only had one serious conversation since they got back together, and all the points Donna was making weren’t far out there at all. She hadn’t finished though, “Hyde, you and her haven’t had any role model relationships to look up to either. I mean, your parents cheated on each other and left, and Jackie’s did too. You’re also in college and this is the time where you get to find yourself. Being in a relationship is only going to slow that down. I love you and I love her, even if she drives me crazy. I don’t want to see you two hurt…You’re not mad at me, are you?”

And no, he wasn’t mad at her. Sure, the parents thing did strike a nerve but it was true and he couldn’t really be mad at the truth. Hyde shook his head, “No, you’re just being honest. It’s fine, thanks.” 

Donna offered another smile, gentler than the first, “And hey, maybe it will work out. I could be wrong, you know.” 

“Yeah.” Then she headed inside, closing the door, leaving Hyde with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. I say that every time. The characters might be a little out of character and I apologize. I do actually like this chapter, but let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Needless to say, Kitty Forman wasn’t doing too well without her children close by. See, she’d taken Eric and all of his friends under her wing, and now it seemed that they all had left the nest. Well, all except for Jackie. 

Her husband, Red, was lonely too, and she could see it when he invited Jackie to help him with the car or invite her to lunch with them. She, herself, would talk to Jackie about Hyde’s ways when the girl felt like complaining about him. It was strange, but Kitty liked having Jackie’s company. Even though she talked a lot, she gave a lot of helpful tips on hair and clothes, and Kitty felt like this was the daughter that she so desperately wanted. 

Now, she was baking some cookies for the girl to take to her new friends. Red was at the breakfast table reading a newspaper, when she walked in. 

“Hello Mrs. Forman, Mr. Forman.” She said, cheerily, with a bounce to her step. She took a seat next to Red. 

He put the newspaper down, “Now, Jackie, I was figuring out how to do the problem you talked to me about. I think I got it; we’ll talk about it tonight.”

“Oh okay, but-” 

Kitty gave everyone their fair share of eggs and sat down, “I was thinking we could go shopping tonight. I always wanted another cocktail dress.” 

Red shook his head, “Now what are you going to do with a cocktail dress.”

“Well, maybe I’ll wear it when I make cocktails.” She laughed her signature laugh. 

“Actually, I was going to stay the night at Lucy’s. We’re going to have a slumber party.” Jackie said, feeling a bit guilty. 

“Now that sounds fun.” Kitty smiled. “It is Friday, though. Are you sure you don’t want to be here tonight? I think Steven is coming, and Eric too.” 

“I know, but Steven has to work tomorrow anyways and he’s kind of being weird, and he also has laundry and stuff to do. I’ll just stay with my friends tonight.” Jackie grabbed her bag and walked out, heading to school, leaving the two alone. Kitty knew very well that something was going on, very much so. Their calls had been limited, they weren’t visiting each other, and it all felt a little strange. 

“Red?”

“Hmm?” He looked up from his plate. 

“Do you think everything’s alright with them?”

“They’re fine, Kitty. They’re just acting like kids. Don’t get involved.” 

“Hi, Mrs. Forman.” Steven greeted, kissing the woman on the cheek. 

“Hi, Mom.” Eric said, giving her a hug. 

“Oh, my sweet boys. I made cookies and cocoa.” She handed them each a mug and plate and smiled. “So, how’s college. Tell me everything.”

“Well, I want to go into film. But Hyde thinks that’s a bad idea.”

He sighed, “What are you going to do in film, Forman?”

“And what about you, Steven?”

“Well, I was thinking of music journalism or something like that. I listen to new music all the time and well, why not put my thoughts into words and make some money out of it?”

Eric shook his head, “I think there’s more to it than that.” 

“Oh, Steven. Jackie was here earlier. I told her to come by but I think she was busy.”

He nodded and looked at his mug. “Oh, what’s going on with you two?” 

“They had a fight.” Eric revealed. 

“We did not have a fight. And I’m not talking about it.” Steven got up and headed down to the basement. Kitty turned to Eric. 

“They were fine three weeks ago. She was so happy when Steven dropped her off.” 

He shrugged, “I don’t know. Hyde doesn’t like talking about stuff.”

“Do you know anything?”

“I mean, I told Hyde something Donna said. I didn’t think it was going to get to him though.” 

“Well, I’m going to go talk to him.” Eric looked up, widening his eyes. 

“What, Mom? No! You can’t.” 

Kitty stood up, walking to the stairs. “Oh, hush. Drink your cocoa.” 

As she stepped down the stairs, she saw Steven, sitting on the coach, watching the television. He looked like he was brooding. He was always brooding. She’d have to make him some peanut butter chocolate chip cookies this weekend, to make him feel better. 

“Steven. Are you hungry? You barely had any cookies.” He looked up at her.

“No, I’m fine. Thanks Mrs. Forman.” 

“Red will be back soon, had to go to the auto shop. You know him” She laughed. Then she became serious, “Is everything alright with Jackie? Do you want me to talk to her?”

“No, I’m okay.” He looked around, obviously hoping for a change of topic. 

“Did Donna say something? Don’t take anything she says too seriously. She’s just overwhelmed right now. Women tend to say things they don’t mean when they’re emotional. Just ask Red.” Kitty laughed again.

“I don’t think I’m good for Jackie.” 

“Oh, Steven. No, you’re such a sweet boy.” She placed a hand on his arm. He ignored that statement and continued, 

“If I’m lucky, I’ll end up pumping gas which is fine for me. Or as a bartender like my dad. I expect that, but Jackie wants the rich lifestyle.”

“Steven, listen to me. You’re in college, you’re going to be something great. Don’t think you’re going to be like your parents. Look at me, you’ve met my mother. She’s a negative Nancy, and me, I’m so cheery. You’re such a sweet, good boy. There’s a reason why Red and I love you so much.” She pinched his cheek, causing him to smile. 

“Thanks Mrs. Forman.” 

“I think you should talk to Jackie about all this. The first lesson me and Red learned was to communicate better, it’s why our relationship is doing so well. Once you get that down, you’re going to be fine.”

“I don’t think there’s anything to really talk-”

Kitty shook her head, “Now, Steven, listen to me. I know you like keeping things in but you should start to share, at least a bit, to the people you love. And I know for a fact that Jackie loves you. She deserves to know what’s going on.” 

Steven nodded, placing his head in his hands. “You don’t think I’m gonna end up like my parents?”

“No, I do not. In fact, you’re going to end up like the opposite of your parents, all rich and successful.” She laughed. 

“Thanks, Mrs. Forman. I guess I’ll talk to Jackie. Tomorrow though. I want time for my thoughts.”

“Oh, of course, my little broody brood.” She laughed once more before kissing his cheek and going to cook dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Also I can give you the conversation between Jackie and Hyde next or Fez? I can't give Fez first and then the conversation cause of the timeline, but I can do Fez after the conversation. Which one do you want? Anyway, have a wonderful day!


	7. Chapter 7

Jackie wasn’t sure what to expect when Steven had taken her to the middle of the woods. He was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, seemingly ignoring her. He’d turned the radio on to Zeppelin, of course, but other than that it was quiet. 

“Steven?” She called, interrupting his thoughts. 

“Hmm?” 

“Why are we here?” She peered out the window.

He placed a fast-food paper bag on her lap, then tried to get comfortable in his seat. “I didn’t want to go somewhere too crowded. Don’t need anyone looking at me when I talk to you.”

Jackie felt extremely nervous at that. A part of her felt the preparation of her heart breaking. It was completely possible that he went back on his word, met a girl and now wanted to break up with her. No wonder he’d been acting so distant. “Are you trying to break up with me? Is that why you took me to a forest?”

“Jackie, we’re in a freakin’ park. And no, I’m not breaking up with you. I just came here to talk.” She sighed, but that didn’t stop her from trailing her fingers over his forearm. He tensed, a bit.

“What’d you want to talk about?”

“I-how’s school?”

She furrowed her eyebrows and leaned closer, “You’re hiding something. Tell me or I’ll pinch you.”

Steven gave her an annoyed look, but talked anyways, “I had a talk with Donna.”

This upset Jackie, for one, she was not on speaking terms with that lumberjack. Two, it of course had something to do with them, meaning the lumberjack meddled in her relationship. Three, Steven was clearly having doubts about them, meaning the lumberjack got under his skin. 

She kept her eyes on her perfectly manicured nails when she spoke, “What’d she say?”

“She doesn’t think we’re going to work out.” He hold a hand up just before she was about to interrupt him, “Let me finish. She knows about our parents, I mean, neither of us had a decent relationship to look up to. We’re living far apart from each other, we’re both different people who want different things, and I did cheat on you. I know you’ve forgiven me but it’s still hard for you to trust me, and don’t say you do. It’s fine, I get it. And, Jacks, I don’t want to keep you from growing, you know, as a person.”

Jackie felt an overwhelming desire to go to Donna right now and give her a piece of her mind, but she sat where she was and turned Steven’s chin to face her. “Okay, I’m not my parents and neither are you. Your dad wouldn’t have gone to jail for a beautiful girl who screwed up, my mom could never love and care about anyone as much as I love and care about you. And Donna’s one to talk, wasn’t her parents’ relationship a mess? Also, we’re making living far apart work. You call me, I write to you, and we see each other too. And yeah, I’m different from you but so what? That hasn’t caused any problems in our relationship. I want a future with you and you can see that, and I’m okay with that. As long as I’m there and we’re happy.” She took a moment to catch her breath, “About the cheating, it’s going to take time for both of us to trust each other. Am I going to be upset when a girl comes your way? Yeah, but I need to get over that and you need to trust me too, Steven. I’m not going to leave you. Also don’t pull the growing as a person thing. You know that I’ve stopped being as shallow as I used to be, and though I’m trying to be nicer for me, it’s because you made me want to be like that. I love you so much and I don’t understand why we can’t grow while we’re together. I think we make each other better.” 

Steven interlaced their fingers together and placed a kiss on her knuckles, “Mrs. Forman said I should talk to you. Said it’d do our relationship good.”

“You see a future with me, right?” 

He put his head back, closing his eyes, “We talked about this already.”

“And I’m asking you again, Steven.”

“Yeah, you make the money, I’ll be at home.” 

“With kids?” She asked, hopefully. 

“No kids.”

“One kid.” She put her head on his shoulder, taking a few fries. 

“Fine, one kid.”

“I love you, pudding pop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so short. I rushed it too. My grandfather isn't doing well and it's just a lot. Comment what you think!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I'm sorry, I've been stressed and exhausted. School and family has just been a lot. But I'm gonna try to post more. I promise, after applications, my updates will become much more frequent.

It should be noted that Fez loved letters from his mother. In fact, he opened one every week and always sent one back. However, this time, the one he received was a bit concerning. His mother wanted to visit. 

He loved his mother, very much. When she was in a different country, not about to bother his daily life. He knew very well that the woman would have a comment about everything; his friends, his school, his life. And the fact she wanted to come at Christmas. It was already September. How would he ever prepare in three months?

“Aiii.” He moaned and put his head in his hands. 

“You okay, Fez?” Kelso asked, taking a bit of the twizzler in his hand. 

“Yes, yes. I’m fine. It’s just my mother will be coming.” 

“Oh man! I’ve never met Mrs… hey, Fez, what’s your last name?” 

Fez sat on his bed, looking at the letter. “Oh, what am I going to do?”

“When’s she coming?”

“December.”

“Hey, you got time.” Kelso got up and patted him on the back. “Why don’t you wanna see her?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to see her. It’s that I don’t want her to see…my life.”

“Why?”

He threw his head in the pillow, “She’s going to take it away!”

“Okay, Fez, you gotta calm down. What’s she gonna take away?”

“If she doesn’t like what she sees, she’ll take me back. I can’t go back. I’m too much of an American now. I’m fat and lazy and I drink beer almost every day.” 

“What’s not to like? She’ll see me and she’ll even want to stay. I mean, look at me.” 

“Kelso, she knows I married Laurie. She thinks I love her. Of course, I had to lie, but she knows about her. How can I explain that and that I have a girlfriend?”

Kelso tapped his chin, “I have an idea! Pretend someone else is Laurie.”

Fez sat up, speaking quickly now, “That’s not a bad idea, my friend. But who?”

“Jackie can do it.” 

“No, Jackie won’t let me near her.”

“Donna?”

“You think she’ll do it.” 

“Let’s ask her. Don’t worry, me, Hyde, and Eric won’t let your mom take you away.” 

Fez and Kelso walked to Donna’s dorm, waiting patiently after they knocked. She smiled once she saw them, 

“What are you guys doing here? I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Hey Big D. Looking good.” Kelso placed his arm over her shoulders which she immediately shrugged off, “Fez has a question for you.”

“Fez, what’s up?”

“Well, remember Crazy Caroline?”

Hesitantly, she looked around, “Yeah, is she back?”

“Well, no. But I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend again?”

“What? Why?”

Fez got on his knees now, clasping his hands together, “Donna, please. My mom will be here in three months and I need you to pretend to be Laurie. Or she won’t let me stay or pay for college or one of those things. Please.”

“Oh my God, Fez, get up. And yeah, I’ll do it. Anything for a friend.” 

Kelso smiled, messing up Fez’s hair, “See, I told you, you had nothing to worry about.”

“I love you, Donna.” He said, wrapping his arms around Donna and managing to lift her up. She laughed, 

“You guys are crazy. I missed you. How’s Hyde and Eric?”

“Eric’s fine. He’s building those nerdy Star Wars things.”

“Hyde?” Donna asked, crossing her arms over her chest. “I don’t really see him either. Since Jackie and me aren’t talking to each other. I mean he said he wasn’t going to choose sides, but…”

“He’s fine. He’s just busy. He has work and school and Jackie. I remember when Jackie and I used to date, I barely got to spend time without her. We hang out at least once a week though. Buddy’s there too. You should come.” 

“He’s not mad? I mean, Eric I expected but Hyde? We’re always so cool.” 

Kelso clasped his hands together and put on a ridiculous serious expression on his face, “Donna, since I started college, I’ve gotten wiser. Ask Fez.”

Fez nodded, “It’s true.”

“No one’s mad at you. Eric misses you. Hyde’s stopped being Hyde and actually is taking school seriously. We all are actually. You should come.”

She smiled again. “Yeah, I’ll think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I felt bad for not updating. How are you guys? I also wrote another fanfic. Comment please!! I love reading them!!


End file.
